


Defacing Property

by mortenavida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky likes Steve in his uniform, Fluff, I know nothing about military branches, M/M, Military Uniforms, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Bucky loves seeing his boyfriend in (and out) of his Marine uniform. So much so that sometimes he forgets himself and leaves a hickey in a visible spot, which is a no-no.





	Defacing Property

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless fluff piece based on that Tumblr post when a girl's friend got in trouble for giving her Marine husband a visible hickey.

Steve laughed as he tried to button up his pants. “Buck, come on... you’re going to make me late.”

“Not my fault,” Bucky insisted, hand still moving over Steve’s waist. “Five more minutes.”

“You said that five minutes ago...”

Bucky smirked and sucked on Steve’s neck, pulling a groan out of the Marine. They had been together nearly half a decade by this point - met when Steve and his team were doing rounds at the vet center Bucky was recovering in. One bad firefight had Bucky’s left arm completely damaged from the inside out. Eventually, the decision came to amputate the entire thing up to his shoulder as a precaution. He was on the list for a new prosthetic from Stark Industries, but the process was long.

Not that only having one arm had stopped him. He met Steve’s eyes over the crowd and was lost. They almost immediately gravitated toward another, Steve stumbled over his words, and Bucky had him at his apartment and half out of the pristine uniform a few hours later. The rest, as they say, was history.

Five years later and Bucky still couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend in a uniform. Or _out_ of it, either. He was still naked in their bed, mouth latched onto Steve’s neck as the man stood in front of him. They both knew that Steve could easily get away since Bucky only had one hand to hold him there, and said hand was more focused on squeezing Steve’s half-hard erection through his pants, but he didn’t try to pull away.

“Buck...”

“Mmhm?” Bucky bit down gently on Steve’s neck, drawing out a sharp intake of breath. “What, babe?”

“I have to _go_ before you mess up my uniform.” Steve did pull away then, but only to grab the rest of his uniform before he returned. “Help me?”

“I like doing the other part. When I pull it off you and you bed me to suck you off.”

Steve smiled. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me when I get home,” he promised before leaning in for a quick kiss. “Come on, Fury’s going to kill you if I’m late again.”

“I don’t _always_ make you late.”

“But you do enough.” Steve pulled the jacket on and got to work with the buttons. “What’ll you do while I’m gone?”

“I don’t know, watch the game?” He smoothed out a bit of Steve’s jacket. “Order in pizza for dinner. Jerk myself off while thinking of you.”

A blush crept up over Steve’s cheeks as he finished the last of his buttons. “You think I’d get used to this.”

“I hope you never do.” Bucky leaned in to give him another kiss. “Go get ‘em. Or whatever you have to do.”

“It’s just a ceremony. I’ll be back by seven.” He straightened his hat and saber. “How do I look?”

Bucky looked him over slowly, unable to stop when his hand moved to stroke his own erection. What he wanted to say was “You look damn fine” or “Like you’re the most handsome man in the world” or something equally as cheesy.

What came out, however, was, “Like my husband.”

Steve froze, eyes widening. Bucky’s mind caught up and his hand stopped as he realized exactly what he just said. No going back now, though. He cleared his throat and gave Steve what he hoped was an easy smile.

“If you’ll have me, that is.”

Steve surged forward, one hand tangling in Bucky’s hair and the other cradling his cheek. The kiss was sloppy, both of them trying to both lead it and let the other lead, but Bucky wouldn’t have changed it for anything. When Steve finally pulled back, he had a shine in his eyes and a brilliant smile.

“Yes. _God_ yes, Buck. I’ll pick up some wine on my way home and ... I love you so much.”

“I love you too, punk.” Bucky kissed him one last time before gently pushing him to the door. “Go before I get you in trouble.”

Steve peppered Bucky’s face with a few more kisses before he pulled himself together and left the apartment. Bucky didn’t really feel like jerking off anymore, but he did let himself fall back and stare at the ceiling. He had done it, _actually_ asked Captain Steve Rogers to marry him. A giggle rose up in his chest and soon he was full-on laughing, rolling in the sheets as he let out his joy.

They were _engaged_.

The phone rang less than an hour later and Bucky arched an eyebrow at the name on his ID. Still, he picked it up. “Can I help you, Director Fury?”

“Barnes, you know I’m happy for you and Rogers, but next time you decide to deface government property, try to do it somewhere other than his neck.”

Bucky smirked, unfortunately already used to this speech. “My apologies, sir. We got, uh, _caught up_ in the moment. Celebrating and whatnot.”

“Not an excuse anymore, Barnes. This is your last warning and I mean it. Stop giving Rogers visible hickies or I’ll have to take action.”

“Take action such as...?”

There was a pause on the other line before Fury spoke again. “Let’s just say your gift for your wedding won’t be as large as you hoped it would be.”

Bucky couldn’t stop the laughter that came out once Fury hung up after his threat. He tossed the phone onto the bed and just grinned at the ceiling.

James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers... He liked the name already.


End file.
